


Escuridão

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [26]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angsty Empty Sex Actually, F/M, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Manga Spoilers, Mild Drugs Reference, Referenced Hisoillu, Referenced Hisomachi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Aquilo dava a ele uma sensação ainda maior de frio, mas de alguma maneira, sabia que era do que precisava. Havia uma escuridão para onde deveria retornar.
Relationships: Machi/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 3





	Escuridão

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Time (Kinktober 2020, Dia 23)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Ela rapidamente tirou a camiseta esgarçada e o shorts jeans que usava. Desnudou-se perante ele como se fosse natural. Então subiu sobre a maca onde estava deitado e posicionou-se sobre ele já encaixando-se sobre sua ereção. Não existia nem um segundo de dúvida, ou ela não permitia que existisse.

Era a primeira vez que Illumi estava a sós com ela. A primeira vez que a tocava, a primeira vez que algo amargo dentro de si o fazia beijá-la, e algo amargo dentro dela correspondia.

Era a primeira vez que ele sentia o interior de uma mulher, e precisava daquilo. Precisava dela. Pegou-a pela cintura como se pudesse controlar seus movimentos, e ela pegou-o pelo pescoço como se pudesse controlar sua respiração. Mas eles não podiam controlar um ao outro.

Enquanto isso, a máquina ao chão zunia.

-

“Tire a roupa”, ela ordenou quando ele chegou naquele lugar imundo. Uma música barulhenta no andar de baixo fazia tremer as paredes da sala onde estavam, mas ela parecia confortável ali. Havia resquício de pó branco, uma máquina e tinta preta sobre a mesa ao lado dela.

“Imagino que Danchou tenha te explicado”, ela disse, voltando a atenção à máquina enquanto ele obedecia sua ordem. “Você não pode escolher onde eu farei a tatuagem. Eu escolho. Tudo bem para você?”

“Sim”, não havia outra resposta. Estava ali para aquilo, afinal.

Ela meneou levemente a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou e passou a analisar minuciosamente cada centímetro de seu corpo. Gyo. Procurava por Textura Surpresa para não cair no mesmo erro novamente.

Rodeou-o com a atenção focada e então segurou os longos cabelos cuidadosamente nas mãos para avaliar suas costas. Ele se incomodou com a sensação de prazer que sentiu com aquilo. 

“Por que tem uma agulha na cabeça?” Ela perguntou, antes de soltá-los.

“Você não precisa saber”, Illumi respondeu sem emoção. “É necessário mais do que uma agulha para eu me passar por outra pessoa, e vice-versa, se isso te tranquiliza”, complementou.

Não precisava de indisposições maiores do que já tinha.

“Você está com o cheiro dele”, ela afirmou secamente quando voltou para o seu campo de visão.

“Estive com ele há doze horas, quando celebramos nosso acordo oficialmente. Depois disso ele foi embora sem deixar rastros”, explicou tranquilamente. “Eu levo os meus negócios a sério, não se preocupe.”

Ela olhava em seus olhos, parecendo procurar por mentiras, mas não falou nada ao final. Apenas tocou no centro do peito dele.

“Eu vou tatuar aqui, e será grande”, ela se virou com desdém e voltou para a mesa onde estavam seus instrumentos. “Deite-se.”

Ele se deitou na maca de imediato, sem vestir a calça, o que a fez olhá-lo de forma condescendente. Machi era uma mulher pequena, que poderia parecer frágil, se não fosse sua aura. Illumi não conseguia evitar olhar cada um de seus gestos quando ela começou a tatuá-lo, pressionando a máquina com suas agulhas banhadas em tinta e nen contra seu peito. 

Naquele silêncio preenchido pela música abafada e o zunido da máquina, Illumi se pegou tentando encontrar nela aquilo que atraía homens tão fortes, como Chrollo e Hisoka. Especialmente Hisoka. Não gostava de dar vazão àqueles pensamentos, mas quanto mais perto ela estava, mais difícil era ignorar sensações tolas.

Talvez devesse admitir que Hisoka foi o único que se aproximou dele daquela forma avassaladora, o que representava uma enorme fraqueza, mas foi algo que não pôde evitar. Assim como não pôde evitar o fato de que a recíproca não era verdadeira: ninguém se aproximava de Hisoka. Ele somente se divertia quebrando as barreiras das pessoas e então oferecendo a elas um jogo de gato e rato.

Machi entendia sobre aquilo tanto quanto Illumi. Haviam sido amantes do mesmo homem, e convidados àquele jogo ao mesmo tempo, com mais consequências negativas a ela do que a ele, apesar daquilo ser uma vantagem para ela.

Seria muito mais fácil para Illumi assassinar Hisoka se ele tivesse matado alguém de sua família também.

“Você sabe das consequências de ficar honrando acordos com Hisoka, não é?” Ela murmurou enquanto ainda o tatuava, mostrando que pensava sobre o mesmo assunto.

“Eu honraria meu acordo com qualquer pessoa”, mas especialmente com Hisoka.

Machi olhou em seus olhos como se soubesse a verdade. 

E a verdade era que doía. Todas as vezes que ele não era o único, todas as vezes que era lembrando de que a relação deles era baseada em vantagens. Todas as vezes que Hisoka se excitava só de pensar em lutar contra ele e matá-lo. Illumi sabia que tudo os levaria até ali, só não queria que fosse tão inesperadamente, e daquela maneira.

Aquele dia havia sido o último em que puderam estar juntos como amantes, e agora ele tinha que aturar o olhar dela trazendo a tona verdades inconvenientes em sua mente.

E aquele olhar era, realmente, magnético. Ele o odiava. 

Ele a odiava. 

Machi afastou-se um pouco quando sentiu a sede de sangue dele e olhou-o de forma desafiadora. Poderia tentar matá-lo antes de finalizar a tatuagem, se era aquilo que o tornava uma aranha. Seria um jogo interessante... para alguém como Hisoka. 

E ele odiava Hisoka, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava desesperadamente por algo dele. Toda a confusão daquele dia girava como uma dança maldita em sua mente. Sem saber exatamente de onde surgiu aquele impulso, Illumi segurou-a forte pelo braço, fazendo-a derrubar a máquina ao chão, e puxou-a para si em um beijo insano. 

E insanamente ela aceitou. Talvez também buscasse por algo dele desesperadamente.

-

Nenhum dos dois gemeu enquanto ainda tentavam controlar um ao outro. Com um espasmo ela cerrou-se em torno dele, e ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o ápice dentro dela.

Era estranho, e era vazio.

Ela saiu de cima dele quase imediatamente, vestindo-se novamente e alcançando a máquina ao chão. Aquilo dava a ele uma sensação ainda maior de frio, mas de alguma maneira, sabia que era do que precisava.

Havia uma escuridão para onde deveria retornar.


End file.
